Into The Dark
by comeontwinkletoes
Summary: When Isabelle is kidnapped by a mysterious Mundane who has the "sight" she is thrown into his sick and twisted world of Shadowhunter worship. As all of this is happening Simon begins to regain his memories of her and even new memories that help lead him to where she is. This story takes place after the conclusion of City of Heavenly Fire. It is rated M, see inside for details.


Hello there! This is my first TMI fanfiction and my first Sizzy fanfiction! Although in the beginning it does seem like it is mostly Isabelle based, Simon will be thrown in the mix of course!

The story will be M for sexual content and I will issue a attempted rape trigger warning now. Thank you!

Hugs and reviews!

~comeontwinkletoes

* * *

Isabelle sat at Taki's looking at the menu that had been sat on the table by the werewolf waiter absent minded, she wasn't there to eat, not really, she was there to escape from the Institute. Her home that didn't quite feel like home to her anymore and the boyfriend she had once had that barely remembered her. She sent a quick text to her older brother before sneaking out of the house to Taki's. She was pulled out of her revere just as she heard the bells on the door ring, she looked up to see Alec walking over, he was wearing a dark green sweater and blue jeans, typical Alec fashion. Magnus was following right behind him, "like he could go out without him," Isabelle thought to herself as her brother came closer.

"Isabelle?" Alec looked at her with a worried expression, as soon as he got to her table her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I'm fine, Alec, I'm fine," Isabelle told her brother wiping the tears away from her face, "how are you? You look good, happy." Alec hesitated a minute probably not liking the fact that they were now talking about him and not her.

"I am happy. We are great; he even let me get a cat of my own!" Alec beamed pulling out his phone, "I named him Max," Alec showed Isabelle a few photos of the black cat that she had already seen, thanks to the group text she was a part of with Alec and Jace.

"That's great Alec," Isabelle smiled, "hey where did Magnus go?" Isabelle asked looking around; she finally spotted him talking to Catarina Loss, who was still dressed in her nursing scrubs.

"Oh to talk to Catarina, that's why he came…Iz stop changing the subject, why are you upset?" Alec asked looking at his sister with a worried look.

"It's just…with you not being home all the time, with dad being gone, Max being gone, the Institute just doesn't feel like home anymore," Isabelle sighs leaning back into her chair, closing her eyes.

"Yeah…but Jace is there, and Clary…and…," Isabelle glances up at Alec as soon as he pauses after the second "and".

"And Simon? Don't get me started on Simon," Isabelle sighs looking at the menu, "darn no alcohol."

"Isabelle!" Alec gasps taking the menu away from his sister, "Iz, you knew that this was going to happen the minute Simon gave himself up to save us."

"I know, but I didn't expect it to hurt like it does," Isabelle begins looking at her hands, "I've had boyfriends…well kind of but I've never felt the way I do for Simon and for him to not remember it is just awful. Stupid mundane bastard," Isabelle looks from her hands to her brothers kind eyes who were looking at her thoughtfully.

"Oh Iz," he says, "there is nothing wrong with loving someone, he is getting his memory back one day at a time, all you have to do is spend time with him and help him to remember but also make new memories with him." Isabelle smiles at her brother wiping away the tears that had begun to fall.

"Alec," Isabelle begins just as Magnus comes over to the table.

"Isabelle, you look radiant as usual," Magnus says smiling at her, his cat eyes shining.

"You too," Isabelle says, trying as best as she can to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"So I don't want to ruin the moment that you two have been having but I must inform you that your other friends are approaching the building, I saw them out the window," Magnus says, causing Isabelle to groan.

"I can never have a minute alone!" She cried, throwing her head into her hands.

"Isabelle! We were looking everywhere for you!" Clary shouted as soon as she got to the table, her face was almost as red as the hair on her head, they must have ran there.

Isabelle looks behind Clary to see Simon, who avoids her eye contact.

"Really? I've been gone for two hours," Isabelle says with a little bit of hostility, Clary looks at her with sad eyes.

"Isabelle, don't be such a drama queen," Jace says sitting down beside Magnus picking up the menu.

Isabelle looks at Jace, her eyes like daggers, "if you would excuse me, I must be going," Isabelle says sliding herself out of the booth.

Isabelle is half way near the door when she hears her name being called, "Isabelle wait!" It's Simon coming behind her.

"Well hello Simon, nice to talk to you again, it's been awhile," Isabelle says snidely, flipping her hair as she turns around to face him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks her looking thoughtful, "I'm sorry that I don't remember Isabelle…but I want to."

Isabelle looks at him, before smiling at him, a fake smile no doubt, "you do that."

Before he could say anything else to her, she walks out the door and into the cold air.

* * *

Isabelle walks out on to the street, tightening the scar around her neck.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I must say you are as pretty in person as you are in photos," Isabelle turns around to see a mysterious looking man standing behind her, she begins to right her hands around her whip.

"I'm not interested," she says beginning to walk away from the man.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not one of your kind," the man says.

A mundane? Isabelle wonders, but if he is how can he see me or how does he know who I am?

"You're a mundane?" Isabelle asks, looking at the man. He was good looking; he had dark brown hair, dark eyes and tanned skin.

"Yes, but I can see," he says walking closer to her.

She takes a step back, as tempted as she is by this stranger, he was still that a stranger who had seen her before in photos.

"Well that is quite interesting, but I really must be going," Isabelle says taking a step back from the man. He smiled at her one more time, now he was getting creepy, even creepier.

"Oh, my dear, I am afraid you will not be going anywhere," the man says pulling out something from his pocket, Isabelle pulls out her whip getting ready to attack him when she feels a sharp pain go through her back like a shock.

Her knees lock and she falls to the ground.

She feels two more bodies come from behind her one picks up her arm, the other throws what looks like a brown sack go over her head.

"You are mine now, gorgeous," is the last thing Isabelle hears before everything goes completely black.


End file.
